Legendary Raptor
Explosive Fire Poison Stun | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = ancient_raptor_player }} Overview The Legendary Raptor is a limited-time unit costing . It is the third legendary critter released, after the Legendary Mammoth and the Legendary Boar and before the Legendary Sandworm. It possesses a total of four attacks, all available at Rank 1. It was re-released for one day on June 24th 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. The Poisonous Maw attack strikes the targeted space and the one behind it, and can deal a 2-turn Poison DoT strike 75% of the time. However, the unit needs to be either in the first or second row to attack. It also has an Acidic Saliva attack very similar to a Sandworm's spit attack, which has a 65% chance of applying a 4-turn Poison DoT attack, which can target air units. The Raptor Slash attack deals -type damage across a 5-space checkerboard pattern that can reach behind the row attacked. The Jump Attack deals a high amount of -type damage to a single unit, and is highly effective against air units, if the armor is gone. Due to the long cooldown times on the attacks, it usually requires the support of other units to be successful (or works best in pairs). It is unique among Legendary critters in that it can take large amounts of damage, allowing it to survive on the front. However, care should be taken if one is lost, since it requires rare teeth to repair. It is a versatile unit which can be successfully deployed as a powerful frontline devastator or a potent second-line support unit. It is arguably better than the Legendary Mammoth and the Legendary Boar, with no weaknesses to fire (as its counterparts) and a range of punishing attacks. But this is debatable to the extent that each Legendary unit will fit different tactics. However, the Legendary Raptor can be frozen, which makes it vulnerable in some situations. Some players who bought the Legendary Raptor immediately after its release found that it was nerfed within minutes of its release. The Claws (Slash) became a 2-row checker strike, instead of a a whole screen, and the Claws (Jump) was changed from x3 to x2. The Raptor (Maw), however, became x3, instead of x2. Attacks Raptor (Maw)= | attack1 = | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 3 | targets = Ground | game file name = ancient_raptor_bite }} }} |-| Raptor (Saliva)= | attack1 = | cooldown = 5 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = ancient_raptor_spit }} }} |-| Claws (Slash)= | attack1 = }} |-| Claws (Jump)= | attack1 = }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 23; 30; 36; 43; 50; 56; 57; 63; 69 | levelreq = 10; 12; 20; 30; 40; 50; 59 | prerankreq = 10-14; 15-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-70 }} Cost Trivia * It was the "Jackpot" prize for the 13th Secret Vault event. Updates 4.0 Patch * Added for a limited time. Gallery File:Legendary Raptor Splash.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:10days legraptor.png|Breaking Into the Vault sale, June 2015. File:Legendary Raptor Facebook Promo.png|Legendary Raptor promo image. File:S ancient raptor player front.png|Front. File:S ancient raptor player back.png|Back. File:S ancient raptor player icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:4.0 Patch